LA VERDAD DE SAKURA
by alucard-ichiru
Summary: Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.


LA VERDAD DE SAKURA

CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Sakura era una niña muy hermosa, pero con un terrible secreto, el cual era que ella era un demonio con una orden que no podía cumplir, la destrucción de toda la humanidad. Ella no podía cumplir esa orden porque se había enamorado de una de sus victimas Sasuke Uchiha, es chico más encantador con sus ojos azules como el mar, y su pelo de color azabache.

Para aparentar que ella era una humana busco un trabajo el cual le permitiera estar cerca del chico que le había robado el corazón. Un día vio entrar a su chico perfecto muy triste y decidió ir a hablar con el, y averiguar que era lo que lo atormentaba tanto.

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura y hoy seré tu camarera.

-A hola mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿me podrías regalar una taza de café?

-Con mucho gusto.

Luego de unos minutos ella llego con la taza de café.

-Aquí tiene señor Sasuke.

-Gracias.

-Discúlpame por meterme en donde no me han llamado pero siento que te pasa algo.

-Si que me pasa.

-Si quieres me puedes hablar de ello.

!Si te estas preguntando cual era el poder demoniaco de Sakura era el poder robarle a los humanos algunos recuerdos, los que ella decidiera.¡

Sasuke- Es muy doloroso.

-Bueno tranquilo no pasa nada, se que es muy doloroso y es mejor que lo hables con tus amigos.

-Ven siéntate por favor.

-Bueno.

-Lo que me paso fue que un amigo organizo una fiesta y yo llegue cuando ya había llevado mucho tiempo de haberse comenzado los juegos en la fiesta.

-No me digas que los juegos son los de batalla naval o juegos de mesa verdad.

-No los juegos no importaban lo que me preocupo fue que no vi a Sasori por ninguna parte, y eso me preocupo porque a el le gustan mucho los juegos, entonces fui a su habitación y lo encontré con mi novia en pleno acto.

Cuando me vieron no se asustaron sino se pusieron muy contentos y esperaban que me les uniera para tener un trió.

-¿Y tu accediste?

-No, pero le dije a ella -ya no te tienes que preocupar en ir a la universidad, el trabajo que te gusta no necesita estudios.-le gruñí y pude como una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo, ¡maldita hipócrita!

Y luego salí de la habitación y me acerqué a unos chicos que estaban bebiendo unas cervezas y les dije que si querían divertirse que se dirigieran a la habitación de Sasori.

-Huy que mal por ti. ¿Y tú después de eso que hiciste?

-Pues no me podía quedar en ese lugar y tome una botella de alcohol y me dirigí a mi automóvil, pero antes que tomara una gota de ella la tire con fuerza a la casa de ese hijo de puta, y conduje por horas y finalmente estoy aquí estoy contándote lo que me paso.

-¿Dime te gustaría olvidarte de lo ocurrido esta noche?

-Si y no, porque gracias a ti me pude desahogar de lo que me paso.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar en ello solo acerté olvidar lo que te paso asta que nos conocimos.

-Si puedes hacer eso seria un sueño.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo pero no lo puedo hacer en frente de todos, tú me entiendes.

-¿Me podrías esperar unos minutos mientras me cambio el uniforme?

-Si no tengo nada más que hacer.

-bueno no me demoro.

Cuando pasaron unos diez minutos salí después de haberme cambiado el uniforme y vio que Sasuke discutía con una muchacha pelirroja, y vi que estaba enojado con ella. Cuando estuve un poco mas cerca para oírlos Sasuke me llamo.

-¿Sakura ya estas lista?

-Si Sasuke pero si quieres podemos quedarnos mas tiempo.

-No vámonos antes que pase una tragedia aquí.

Y la muchacha con la que estaba hablando Sasuke me empieza a gritar.

-Hoye tu basura, por que no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas solos a mi novio y a mí.

-Mas respeto Kimiko con ella porque ella es mas que tu.

-Tranquilo Sasuke que no me importa lo que me diga esta bruja.

-¿Bruja? como te atreves a llamarme así, tu no sabes quien soy yo.

-¿Si que lo se, tu eres la zorra que no cobra verdad?- se lo dije acercándome un poco asía ella con las manos en la cintura y con un ojo cerrado.

-Hahahaha, Sakura eso estuvo bueno- Sasuke lo dijo cogiéndose el estomago.

-Como te atreves.

Cuando ella se lanzó contra mi Sasuke la tomo del brazo y le dio una cachetada y dijo- no la  
>toques porque ella hoy ha sido mucho mas que una conocida, ha sido un ángel caído del cielo y quiero que se quede tan pura como esta ahora.<p>

Cuando el dijo eso me sentí de lo peor por las circunstancias de mi proceder, y sabia que si el llegara saberlo podría perderlo y no quería que eso me pasara, porque a pesar de todo el es el ser más importante de mi vida y no podía dejarlo ir.

-Sasuke mejor vámonos antes que nos intoxiquemos con tanto veneno.

-si es mejor vámonos.

Mientras salíamos asía el aparcamiento donde el había dejado su coche antes, oímos un estruendo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ella nos estaba disparando y había herido a Sasuke mortalmente, en ese momento me enoje tanto que no medí mi poder y lance un contenedor de basura en su dirección y me agache cerca de Sasuke para ver mejor su herida.

Cuando la visualice utilice mis poderes para sacarle la bala y cure su herida, cuando estuvo curado el me miro fijamente y supe que mejor era irme antes de tener que responder alguna pregunta que no pudiera responder, pero cuando me disponía a retirarme sentí una mano cogiendo la mía, cuando mire asía atrás el me tenía abrasada con sus fuertes pero delicados brazos los cuales me podrían mantener en ellos durante horas.

-¿Sakura estas bien?

-Si, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir-cuando intente soltarme el se aferro mas a mi y supe que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente como había pensado.-segura que no te paso nada Sakura?

-si, por favor suéltame, me tengo que ir, y no quiero que me sigas-eso ultimo lo dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-no Sakura déjame llevarte a tu casa por lo menos.

Mientras lo pensaba oímos que -kimiko aun estaba viva y llamamos a una ambulancia y a la policía para la declaración del evento. Cuando se la llevo la ambulancia yo intente salir de ese lugar pero Sasuke ya me tenia de vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Sakura por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después que me hayas salvado la vida.

-No Sasuke no lo puedo hacer.-en ese momento le di un beso en la frente para que olvidara lo ocurrido, pero lo que paso después me sorprendió, porque por alguna razón no pude hacerlo olvidar de lo ocurrido y eso me asusto, pero luego vi algo que mas me asusto,-Sasuke te sientes bien.-antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el ya estaba en el suelo desmayado.

Intente irme pero no podía dejarlo hay botado como un animal en la calle, entonces como pude lo monte en su Volvo y lo lleve a mi casa para saber que estaba mal.

_  
>CAPITULO 2 EN LA CASA DE SAKURA<p>

Cuando llegamos a mi casa llame a una amiga que vivía conmigo para que ayudara con Sasuke, yo lo podía llevar fácilmente en mis brazos si quería, pero no quería que nadie supiera quien era yo en realidad.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Hinata me pregunto todo sobre ese chico que habíamos llevado a mi cuarto para que descansara, yo sabía que ella no me dejaría en paz asta que le contara lo que había pasado, entonces le dije todo espeto lo del contenedor y sobre la herida que ya no tenía Sasuke.

Cuando termine ella me observo detenidamente para ver si yo tenia alguna herida en mi cuerpo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna y soltó un suspiro por ello.

-Pero que le pasa a este gobierno, vendiéndole armas de fuego a todos locos de la ciudad.-sabia que ella no era una fanática de la violencia y de las armas por eso no permitía que en su casa hubiera alguna arma en ella, ni de juguete permitía.

-Hinata tranquilízate antes que te de un infarto, no quiero perder a mi amiga de esa manera.-lo dije un poco bromista pero también preocupada.

Ya eran más de las 11:30 pm cuando nos fuimos a dormir juntas en su cama, porque ella no permitía que ninguna chica se acostara en la misma cama con un hombre sin que antes se casaran. Cuando me desperté fui a ver como había amanecido Sasuke, pero me sorprendí cuando no lo vi en la cama sino en la cocina asiendo el desayuno con Hinata en la mesa mientras lo acervaba muy cautelosa.

-Hola Sasuke, como te sientes?- se lo dije mientras el me serbia los panqueques que estaban recién hechos.-Me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti y a Hinata por permitirme anoche, esta es una muestra de agradecimiento por todo.

HINATA POV

Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre tan respetuoso y amable con una persona que apenas conoció en una cafetería y quien le había salvado su vida.

Cuando me levante oí un sonido que venia de la cocina y me asuste pero cuando vi a ese chico, que había ayudado a Sakura-chan llevarlo a su recamara me calme un poco, y en cuando lo salude me sorprendió por lo educado que era.

Lo más que me sorprendió fue que estaba asiendo el desayuno para nosotras a pesar de su estado, porque a simple vista se veía que no podía mover ni un musculo.

-Hola, como te sientes.

-Hola, mucho mejor, discúlpame por no habernos conocido de la mejor forma. Mi nombre es Sasuke  
>Uchiha y es un placer conocerte.<p>

-No el placer es mío Sasuke-kun. Mi nombre es Hinata Hiuga.

-¿Hiuga? una pregunta, ¿conoces a Naruto Usumaky?

-Si es mi novio ¿por que?

-Porque el me ha contado mucho de ti, de hecho no deja de mencionarte cuando tiene oportunidad, y la verdad me da un poco de envidia.

-¿tu conoces a mi Naruto? ¿Pero como?-Lo dije un poco sorprendida porque Naruto no me había mencionado nada sobre un chico tan hambre, ni siquiera me había presentado a alguno de sus amigos, por eso me había sorprendido porque ese chico me conociera.

-El es mi mejor amigo y también vamos a la misma universidad.

-Pero el no me ha hablado de ti, eso me parece muy extraño-lo dije algo molesta porque Naruto le había hablado de mi, y nunca el me había hablado de sus amigos.

-Tranquila Hinata- Sasuke me intento tranquilizar, pero estaba muy molesta por lo que Naruto había hecho o mejor dicho no había hecho.

-¿Hinata quieres jarabe de manzana con tus panqueques?

-Si, gracias-me sorprendió la gentileza de Sasuke Hacia una persona que apenas conocía.

-Hola chicos, muy buenos días-Sakura me asusto un poco cuando llego por detrás de mí.

-Haaaaaaa, me asustaste Sakura-le dije a Sakura llevándome una mano al pecho y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, no fue mi intención-se disculpo y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que estaba terminando de hacer la última tanda.

-Hola Sasuke. ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-ella le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el para ayudarlo con el desayuno.

-Hola Sakura, muchas gracias por lo de anoche y esto es solo una muestra de agradecimiento a ambas por todo.

-Sasuke me podrías decir una cosa?, tu sabes en donde esta Naruto?, le he dejado muchos mensajes y no, lo he podido contactar.

-Si lo se pero no puedo decírtelo-Sasuke me asusto cuando me dijo eso.

-¿Y por que no me lo puedes decir?-le dije poniendo mis puños sobre la mesa con fuerza.

-Hinata lo que pasa es que el no esta en la ciudad-Sasuke se detuvo de preparar los panqueques y pude ver que tenía la cara triste por algo.

-¿Y en donde estas?-lo dije muy asustada porque Sasuke transmitía que le había pasado algo malo a Naruto o a su hermana Ino.

-Su hermana esta en el hospital y el es su único familiar, y parece que va a tener que donar uno de sus hígados para salvarla.

-¿QUE? ¿Pero por que no me lo conto el antes de irse?-lo dije con algunas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Porque el no quería que te preocuparas por ellos, de hecho Ino me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque ellas se preocupa mas por tu relación con Naruto que por su salud.

-Pero en que estaba pensando Ino cuando te lo dijo, Sasuke necesito que me digas en que hospital están ellos.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata pero no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Porque no?-lo dije un poco mas molesta porque el era el único que sabia en donde estaban ellos y no me lo quería decir.

-No te lo puedo decir porque ello me mintieron a cual Hospital iban a ir.

-Sakura necesito que utilices tus poderes para averiguar en que hospital están los chicos.

-Hinata, de que me estas hablando-Sakura me lo dijo algo asustada por lo que iba a decir  
>Sasuke.<p>

SAKURA POV

No de en que estaba pensado Hinata cuando me pidió que utilizara mis poderes en frente de Sasuke, yo sabia que el no comprendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior por eso estaba un poco asustada por la insinuación de Hinata.

-Por favor Sakura ayúdame, tu sabes muy bien como me ciento en estos momento, por fa ájame este único favor.

-Hinata no es necesario que Sakura utilice sus poderes para localizar a los chicos Usumaki con sus poderes porque hay están-Sasuke lo dijo mientras se alegaba de la ventana de la cocina.

-Que, no estés bromeando en este momento Sasuke-Hinata lo dijo mientras corría a la ventana de la cocina, una ves que pudo ver a Naruto y a Ino salió corriendo asía la puerta principal sin decir nada dejándome sola con Sasuke que me miraba fijamente.

-No me veas así Sasuke, me estas asustando.

-Te asusta, pero te gusta-lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que me asía enamorarme mas de lo que estaba de el.

-Sakura necesito que me digas la verdad de lo ocurrido anoche, porque me revuelve la cabeza pensar en ello, antes que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de abrió y vi a Hinata ayudando a Ino a caminar, Hinata guio a Ino asta su habitación mientras que Naruto llevaba las maletas a la habitación.

Cuando salió a Saludarme, casi se cae al suelo al ver a Sasuke parado al lado de la puerta a punto de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tu?-Naruto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara antes de ir a abrasarlo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿como estuvieron los exámenes de Ino y los tuyos?.

-Bien los exámenes arrojaron que mi hermanita se esta recuperando mas rápido de lo esperado, pero Sasuke ¿que Haces tu aquí?

-Bueno por donde comienzo.

-Pues por el comienzo seria más conveniente.

-Este bien-lo dijo como si estuviera buscando las palabras para decirle a Naruto lo ocurrido.-  
>Pero te tienes que sentar para que te tranquilices.<p>

-Bueno ya me senté, pero dímelo ya porque me estas asustando.

-No es para tanto Naruto, ¿verdad Sakura?-cuando me nombro me sonroje y baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada por su comentario.

-Haaa Hola Sakura, discúlpame por no haberte saludado cuando entre, y ¿como se a portado Sasuke en mi ausencia?

-Muy caballeroso, no como Pain. -Pain había sido mi novio antes de encontrarlo con otra chica en una cafetería del centro de Konoha.

-Si eso es verdad, Sasuke no de compara para nada con ese BAKA de Pain.-dijo Hinata mientras se se acercaba por detrás a Naruto.

-Bueno que me dices Sasuke, me vas a contar la historia, o se la tengo que preguntar a Sakura. cuando Naruto dijo eso me sentí muy asustada porque sabia que Naruto no pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo.

-Bueno, bueno, te lo voy a decir pero me tienes que jurar que no se lo contara a Ino por su estado-me sorprendió Sasuke por su interés en la salud de Ino, me pregunto si Sasuke e Ino tuvieron algo antes.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ¿no se lo voy a decir asta que tu se lo digas vale?

-¿Decirme que?-nos sorprendió a todos Ino cuando apareció por detrás de Hinata la cual la había ocultado para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba hay.

-No nada, por favor Ino regresa a la cama, mi padre debió haberte dicho que debías tener reposo.-  
>Sasuke lo dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ino en la sala.<p>

-Por favor Sasuke, estoy cansada de estar acostada, por favor díganos que fue lo que ocurrió ¡si!-Ino lo dijo con una carita que sabia que podía sacar a todo el mundo lo que estaba buscando.

-Bueno pero una ves que termine te iras a la cama, ¿de acuerdo señorita?-Sasuke lo dijo apoyando la espalda contra la columna de la cocina.

Antes que terminara de contarles a todos la traición de Kimiko, y como me había conocido en el trabajo, llamaron a la puerta y fui a ver quien era, cuando me asome por el agujero de la puerta vi un gran ramo de flores y al novio de Ino, Itachi en la puerta.

Me regrese corriendo a decirle a Ino que itachi estaba en la puerta con un gran ramo de flores, y si lo dejaba pasar o no.

Ino me pidió que lo dejara entrar porque tenía muchas ganas de verlo al menos por unos minutos.

Cuando le abrí la puerta a Itachi el me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual era muy usual en el, cuando nos saludaba a Hinata y a mi.

-Hola Sakura, ¿dime ya llego la luz de mis ojos?-Itachi era muy romántico cuando se refería a Ino, lo cual me daba un poco de envidia porque Ino tenia a alguien con quien pasar su tiempo y yo no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke.

-Hola Itachi, si te estas refiriendo de Hinata ella si esta-le dije picándole el ojo.

-No Sakura, me refiero a Ino.-lo dijo con un bromeando también.

-Si, pasa ella eta en la cocina con los chicos y tu hermano Sasuke.

-¿QUE? ¿Sasuke esta aquí?-Lo dijo un poco sorprendido a darse cuenta que en realidad si estaba en la casa.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿paso algo en la casa?.-Itachi lo dijo un poco preocupado porque sabía que Sasuke lo buscaría si algo malo pasara en la casa.

-Hola itachi, no pasa nada solo que anoche dormí aquí con el permiso de Hinata claro esta.

Cuando Itachi se sintió más calmado se dirigió a la luz de sus ojos y le dio el ramo de flores que llevaba una pequeña tarjetita que decía-para la flor más bella, espero que te alivies pronto, ATT: Tu conejito Itachi, posdata no me vuelvas a dejar solo.

Cuando Ino vio la nota se le humedecieron los ojos y abraso fuerte a itachi para que supiera que estaba muy contenta de que se preocupara por ella.

-Y en donde estabas Ino porque nos preocupamos todos por tu ausencia. –Itachi lo dijo con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-no queríamos preocuparlos por mis exámenes médicos, por eso no le dijimos a donde era que íbamos, ni siquiera a Sasuke.-Lo dijo Ino con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

-¿Tu sabias a donde iban y no me lo contaste?-se lo dijo Itachi a Sasuke con una mirada que si pudiera matar con ella Sasuke ya estaría muerto.

-Lo sabia en parte, porque ellos si me contaron que iban a realizarse los exámenes cuando los sorprendí en la estación del aeropuerto-Sasuke lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Itachi, no sabia por que no lo Hacia tal ves porque ya lo conocía.

-No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que tarde o temprano se lo contarías a Itachi y no quería que el estuviera preocupado por mi o por mi hermano-Ino lo dijo sin dejar de mirar sus pies.

-Pero no sabia que buscarías a Hinata y se lo contarías-Naruto lo dijo mirando a Sasuke y luego a Hinata.

-La verdad es que no vine por mi propia voluntad, ¿verdad Sakura?-Sasuke lo dijo mirándome. -Bueno como veo que todos están hambrientos será mejor que coman antes que se enfrié el desayuno.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Sasuke se arreglo y se preparo para irse a su casa para cambiarse e irse al trabajar.  
>-¿Sasuke podemos hablar?-le dije antes que serrara la puerta tras el.<p>

-Si quieres me puedes acompañar asta mi auto.-Lo dijo abriéndome la puerta para que lo acompañara.

-Sasuke, ¿que recuerdas de lo de anoche?-le dije mirando el piso como siempre lo Hacia cuando estaba junto al el.

-La verdad todo, desde el momento que encontré a Sasori y a Kimiko hasta cuando me besaste en la frente.-Cuando lo dijo me asuste pero lo que me dijo después me sorprendió-Sakura no te preocupes por lo de anoche la verdad fue mi mejor día y no quiero olvidarlo pero quiero que me respondas una cosa Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando recibí el balazo? Porque eso me a estado atormentando desde que me desperté porque no lo entiendo.

-La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, porque después que nos empezaron a disparar no recuerdo nada hasta que me abrasaste-le mentí para que no sospechara que había utilizado mis poderes para salvarlo.

-¿QUE QUE?-escuchamos la vos de Itachi y de Naruto al unisonó lo cual nos hiso saltar por su aparición.

-Quien fue Sasuke, dímelo para hacerle pagar su osadía-Itachi lo dijo con rabia, se podía decir que parecía que estuviera botando espuma por la boca por la rabia que tenia.

-Por favor Itachi tranquilízate, ves Naruto por eso no quería que decírselo a Ino porque sabia que se lo contaría a Itachi.-Sasuke lo dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Sasuke no me cambie el tema, dime ahora quien te disparo.-Itachi lo dijo acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo.

-Kimiko.-Solo esa palabra salió de los labios de Sasuke, en ese momento escuchamos que el teléfono de Sasuke sonaba y el contesto.

-¿Hola?, Ha hola papá, que sucede, si ya lo se pero no podía contestarte porque se me acabo la batería, si papá tranquilo, ¿Itachi?, si esta aquí conmigo ¿te lo paso?, Itachi es papá, quiere hablar contigo.-cuando le paso a Itachi el teléfono Naruto quería saber mas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y que le había pasado por la cabeza a Kimiko para dispararnos.

-Sasuke le conto la discusión que tuvieron en la cafetería y le conto que seguramente nos había disparado porque el no quería estar mas con ella. Antes de que terminara de contarle a Naruto lo ocurrido Itachi lo llamo para que se despidiera de su padre.

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde en la cafetería Sakura, claro si tu quieres que nos veamos claro esta.-Cuando Sasuke dijo eso me sentí muy feliz porque podría estar al lado del chico que me gustaba pero también me sentí asustada por si el quería saber mas sobre lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

-Claro que me gustaría verte mas tarde-lo bese en la mejilla y me entre, no sabia por que había aceptado su invitación y porque había salido corriendo sin decir nada.

_  
>CAPITULO 3 LA BATALLA POR SAKURA<p>

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el incidente en el cual había estado involucrada y me sentía mas calmada porque Sasuke no me había preguntado nada de esa noche.

Un día llego un hombre a la cafetería y sabia que estaba en problemas porque el era uno de los cazadores Hambu, los cuales no descansarían hasta terminar con su misión sin tener misericordia con nada ni con nadie.

En ese momento también entro a la cafetería Sasuke llevando un ramo de flores y se acerco a mí.

-¿Sakura podemos habla unos minutos?-Lo dijo algo nervioso y le pregunte a mi supervisora si me daba unos minutos para hablar con el, y ella me dejo.

-Sakura tu sabes que tu eres lo mas bello que me ha pasado en mi vida y es por eso que quiero delante de todos los presentes que seas mi novia.-Cuando lo dijo se me estremeció el corazón y le di un beso el cual me sorprendio a mi tambien porque realmente lo amaba y no queria perderlo y esa fue la razon por la cual de di un beso que duro unos cuantos segundos pero para mi duro horas y horas, las cuales no queria que se acabaran.

-Si Sasuke, quiero ser tu novia-cuando lo dije senti una lagrima caer por mi mejilla pero no era de felicidad sino de tristesa porque sabia que no podria quedarme en este mundo durante mucho tiempo.

En ese momento se detuvo el tiempo, no por la reacción que tube por el beso de Sasuke sino por el hechizo del cazador Hambu.

-Sakura Haruno, tu has estado en este mundo durante mas de 425 años y no has cumplido con tu misión, lo peor es que has estado conviviendo con el enemigo, ¿que tienes que decir al respecto?-Cuando el cazador Hambu lo dijo me di cuenta que estaba en problemas, pero no podía huir a ninguna parte porque el era mas fuerte y ágil que yo.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que ellos aun tienen esperanza y esa es la razón por la ello aun existen en el universo.-lo dije con muy confiada de mi misma pero también sabia que si cometía un error en lo que decía podría hacer que me destruyeran o peor que destruyeran al único ser que me había dado tantos momentos felices en mi existencia.

-Bueno, como tú no culminaste con tu misión tendré que llevarte ante el archí ministerio para tu sentencia.

-No te la puedes llevar, no te lo permitiré- cuando mire a ver quien había dicho esas palabras me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke corriendo contra el cazador el cual se sorprendió y salto para esquivar el ataque de Sasuke.

-Como es posible que un simple humano pueda moverse después que lance mi hechizo, solo los cazadores Hambu podemos contrarrestar este hechizo, ¿como?,-en ese momento pensé que le había pasador algunos de mis poderes en el momento que le salve la vida pero no era posible.

-No te dejare que te lleves a mi prometida a ninguna parte, no te lo permitiré-cuando lo dijo no se como pero logro sacar una energía muy extraña desde la palma de su mano derecha. En ese momento no me di cuenta pare cuando lo mire mas detenidamente supe que ese no era un simple ataque, era el ataque que nosotros los demonios temíamos porque si llegara a tocarnos nos podría destruir en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

-Como es que tú puedes hacer ese hechizo, como es posible, los únicos que pueden hacerlo son los ángeles y tu no eres uno.-Lo dijo el cazador un poco asustado pero sacando la espada de la vaina de su espalda.

-Sasuke, detente por favor no te quiero perder, por favor detente.-Le grite a Sasuke mientras el y el cazador se lanzaban a atacasen. Cuando ellos me escucharon esquivaron los ataques del otro y se quedaron mirando.

-Sasuke tengo que decirte la verdad, yo no soy una humana soy una demonio la cual mandaron a la tierra para que destruyera a toda la humanidad, pero no pude hacerlo porque me enamore de este mundo y sobre todo de ti, por eso quiero que no te interpongas-cuando le conté a Sasuke me sorprendió la reacción de el.

-Yo y sabia eso Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo se y es por eso que no te voy dejar ir sin antes pelear por ti.

-Ni nosotros-cuando oí esas palabras busque su sitio de origen y me sorprendió al ver a Naruto, Itachi, Hinata e Ino corriendo ha protegerme y a unirse a la batalla en contra del cazador.

-Sasuke nosotras protegeremos a Sakura, tu y Naruto encárgate de ese cazador.

-Por favor no se metan en esto por favor, no quiero que salgan heridos por favor deténgansen-les grite y todos me miraron a los ojos y se detuvieron.

-Cazador es mejor que nos vallamos de este sitio.-le dije al cazador el cual guardo su espada y se dirigió a mi.-Por favor chicos no me odien pero es mejor que me valla antes que salgar heridos.

-SAKURA no, por favor no me dejes-Sasuke lo dijo corriendo a mi y abrazándome lo cual me hiso llorar.

-Sasuke por favor entiéndeme no quiero ver a mis amigos heridos por mi culpa.-Cuando lo dije intente soltarme de su abrazo pero por alguna razón no lo pude hacer, no sabia el porque pero sabia que el no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Sakura por favor no me dejes, no quiero perder a la luz de mi vida, la razón por la cual no he muerto por favor no me dejes, porque si es necesario iría asta el infierno para poder estar a tu lado, no me importa que seas un demonio o un ángel lo único que me importa que eres tú.

Antes que pudiera decir algo una luz nos cejo a todos pero yo sabia que eran mas problemas porque sentí una presencia que emanaba de el, cuando se acabo el destello me encontraba en el archí ministerio enfrente de los seres mas poderosos que el universo pudo haber visto alguna ves.

Ellos eran los encargados de ver lo que sucedía con el bien y el mal en todo el universo, si encontraban una rasa que no mantuviera la balanza entre el bien el mal mandaban mensajeros para destruirlos.

Uno de ellos era Gaara, el demonio de la arena y Kakashi el ancangel copy, ellos eran los encargados de velar que la leyes se cumprieran sin tener que mover un musculo.


End file.
